


A Walk Among Fire

by darkly_dreamings



Category: Hannibal (TV), Twin Peaks
Genre: Gen, Hannibal AU, Twin Peaks AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkly_dreamings/pseuds/darkly_dreamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a strange nightmare, Will Graham, finds himself connected to a strange murder of a young girl in a place known as Twin Peaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Angels Wouldn't Help You

    _It was then, Will Graham, found himself floating in endless darkness. Chilled air brushed through his dense curls and ruffled his night shirt, he couldn’t tell which direction he was falling. The wind becoming louder in his ears, when he felt something slide through his fingers. Opening his eyes he discovered strands of blonde hair slithering through his fingers. Will could feel his skin becoming clammy as goosebumps rose along his flesh. The hair that tangled itself around him was wet and chilled. It clung to him. Gazing into the void he was a float in Will turned his head, beside him were two pale eyes. The expression vacant and the color in the iris faded. The eyes belonged to a beautiful face, a smooth porcelain like face. A face of youthful innocence. Will watched as her hair floated into the void they both drifted in. She lifted a pale blue hand to him, “find me”, she whispered. Her dead eyes staring blankly into Will’s. She opened her mouth to scream._

  
* * *

  
     Hannibal sat patiently across from Will, the sound of Will’s voice filled his lavish office as he recalled his dream. Hannibal sat, black leather-bound notebook in his hand. The weather outside was soft, as clouds hid the sun away on that morning in Baltimore.

  
“Do you have any recollection about whom this woman may be?”, Hannibal questioned calmly.

  
Will sat back in the leather seat, stroking his chin.

  
“I don’t. I’ve never seen her before”, he admitted.

  
With that, Hannibal cracked a very subtle smile,  
“If I remember correctly, there is a study suggesting the faces of people we meet in our dreams are actually the faces of people we encounter on the street in our daily lives. Our brains are not able to create faces so it simply borrows the faces of others”.

  
Will crossed his legs uncomfortably and fidgeted in his seat.

  
“She told me something”,  
“What did she tell you, dear Will?”

  
“She told me… ‘find me’. As if she needed rescuing or-“ Will placed his head in his hands, “I don’t know. I just- I don’t know”. Night after night, Will would awaken in a cold sweat. Shaken and scared, the dreams were almost always the same. Abigail. Garrett Jacob Hobbs. However, this time was different. Will had never experienced the feeling of falling. He had never seen that woman before.

  
“You live a very difficult life, Will. You see things other people would never imagine”, replied Hannibal.

  
The two sat in silence, in the distance, droning of cars hummed outside of the office windows. Hannibal waited for Will to return his gaze before speaking.

  
“Perhaps you take a break from the Ripper case”.

  
“This dream had nothing to do with the Ripper case”, snapped Will. “This was different! I don’t know how, but it felt different from the others!”  
Hannibal’s expression hardened.

  
“Well, maybe it’s best if you stop all together”.

  
Will rolled his eyes and glanced around the room absent minded.  
“I can’t do that. Stopping at this point would be utterly irresponsible”, the profiler said through clenched teeth.

* * *

  
      The three scientist’s huddled around a new body in the morgue that afternoon. Jimmy and Brian argued playfully, one trying to outsmart the other. Beverly was the more professional one and stuck to the autopsy. The three bickered as they probed and cut against the dead flesh of the cadaver. Will stood silently in the corner, examining the body from a far. It wasn’t anything special. A jealous wife, walks in on her husband and his mistress, the mistress attacks the wife and the wife ends up stabbing her straight in the left lung. He’s seen cases very similar before.

  
“Hey, uh, Will?” called Brian, an eyebrow cocked, “Why don’t you stop sulkin’ and help out?”

  
Will shot Brian a glare and crossed his arms. The two had never really been friends, it probably had to do with the fact that Brian Zeller is a know it all. He tries to find every opportunity to show off, and even when he’s wrong he’s right.

  
“or not…”

  
Beverly spoke up, “It’s just a regular homicide, and oh my god. I found something! Brian’s a huge asshole”, she mocked. Friendly laughter ruffled through the room.

  
Will smirked, “Isn’t he always?”

  
Beverly smiled at Will, she understood him. She knew he had the toughest job out of all of them, and she was determined to be there for him. Will had always felt welcome around Beverly, even that one time she barged in on a crime scene and nearly gave him a heart attack. Will and Beverly shared a mutual understanding which was nice to have. It made Will feel wanted.

  
A few moments more of arguing and bickering passed until Jack Crawford made his way into the metallic morgue, a manila folder slung in his arm.  
“Everyone! Everyone! Put down what-you-are-doing!”, boomed Jack.

His voice had always carried that authoritative quality. He could silence a crowd of people.

  
“We are all going to take a break from the Ripper case”, he began. This earned a few disapproving whispers from Brian and Jimmy. “I got a call from Washington. It appears they need a team up there to investigate a murder”.

“Why would they need us? Can’t the Seattle Police Department do something?”, interrupted Brian.  
Jack sighed, “Apparently they requested us. It looks like a big one”.

  
Will took off his glasses and polished them against his plaid shirt, “What is it then?”

  
Jack flipped open the envelope and pulled out a thin sheet of paper; “The murder of a teenage girl, whose body was found floating in a lake. Apparently she has ties to most of the people in the region”.  
A air of silence fell upon the room. Each of the scientists exchanged worried glances. “A teenage girl?”, inquired Beverly.

Jack nodded, “a girl by the name of Laura Palmer”.

* * *

  
     The car jolted against the rugged and cracked road. Outside pale green Douglas Firs dashed by in a blur, while a veil of mist danced above the ground. Will Graham found himself wrapped in a blanket, his head resting against the car window. He watched the chilled landscape ghost by in silence. To his left, at the driver’s wheel was Alana Bloom. Her silkily brown hair hung in beautiful curls. The soft light from the gloomy day reflected in a shine against her milky skin while clear eyes were focused on the road. Out of the corner of her vision she saw the profiler stir.

“Good morning”, she chuckled out.

Will rubbed his sleep deprived eyes. He could feel a dull burn every time he blinked.

  
“Where are we?”, he groaned.

  
“Not sure, about an hour or two outside of Seattle. I’m not sure how much longer we got”.

  
Will turned his head to find a slumbering Hannibal in the backseat. Adorned in his best, as usual. His foreign features bore a calm expression as he laid asleep. Turning back around Will stared out the window, admiring the lush forests that seemed to go on and on, until they formed a green sea. The green sea created a illusion to expand for miles upon miles until the green waves crashed against the frosted mountain ranges in the far off distance. For the next hour the scene didn’t change. Paused almost. Infinite in that time, until Will spotted a sign off a curve in the road. It read:

_Welcome To Twin Peaks! Population 51,201_


	2. Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arrives in Twin Peaks, and assesses the crime scene. Meanwhile someone has taken an interest in the profiler.

     It was nightfall when Alana pulled into the parking lot of The Great Northern Hotel. A large rustic place that sat just above a large weeping waterfall. The hotel looked like a manor house, composed of wood from the surrounding forests. The soft kindling glows of the windows made the building seem like a living entity.

Upon entering, the interior matched that of the exterior. Wooden walls, floors and ceilings. The inside was adorned with mountain-esque furnishing. A cobblestone fireplace and native american art that was displayed along the walls.

“Quite homey isn’t it?” joked Alana as she gripped her suitcase.

Will could feel the gentle heat the fireplace was exhibiting. Will felt at home inside the hotel, it reminded him of the snug cabin he shared with his dogs. Alana approached the front desk, while Will sat in the lobby. Soon after Hannibal joined him. The profiler’s eyes scanned every nook and cranny of the tourist trap hotel. He observed the lonely men sitting in the bar across the way as well as the old women playing cards near the fireplace; wrapped in hideous cardigan sweaters.

Will’s eyes also caught a figure standing behind a cliché totem pole.   
It’s emerald eyes widened when they realized they had been spotted, and with a quick blur of jet-black hair, it disappeared behind the wooden statue.

“Has something caught your eye, dear Will?”, Hannibal inquired.

Will flinched at the startling sound of the doctor’s voice.

“It was nothing. I’m tired…just tired”, he snapped.

Alana called over the two men and jingled three keys in her hand, with exhausted sighs the two took their room keys and bid a good-night.

    The room was the same as the rest of the lodge, wooden and mountain theme. Will of course didn’t mind, he was more concerned with the task at hand. Tomorrow he was to see the crime scene, investigate the body. A young girl’s body. Will had done this procedure numerous times, but knowing that the victim was an innocent teenage girl; it made it that much more difficult.

Shaking the thoughts he tossed his suitcase onto the floor and made his way to the window. He could see the tops of pines being reflected in the moonlight as well as the water that flowed into the waterfall. For once in a great while, everything seemed calm.

Collected.

Which Will was thankful for, even if it was just for tonight.

* * *

Wet blades of grass combed through Will’s toes.

The wind made itself know as it whistled through the branches of oaks and pines. Further into the night Will walked, his mind absent.

Through the trees he could see a body of water, a lake. The moon’s rays danced along it’s surface as the man made his way to the water’s edge.

The ripples and waves stopping short of his toes as they sunk into the sand. Peering into the water Will saw his reflection, his eyes sunken into his skull, outlined with dark sleepless marks. His iris’s drained of their color. Lifting his head he gazed out onto the water’s surface, before being swallowed whole by the darkness.

* * *

    Early the next morning, before the sun had risen, Hannibal met Will in the hotel’s lobby. The doctor was wrapped in a large coat, in his hand was a disposable cup that had been filled with tea. Will’s muscles ached from the lack of sleep he had received.

“Good Morning, William”, the man greeted.

“Sleep well, I trust?”

Will gave a halfhearted sigh, “Where is Alana?”

“She and Jack have already gone to the crime scene. I was merely waiting upon you”.

“You could’ve woken me”, Will muttered out in agitation.

“Yes, I suppose I could have. Well, we shan’t keep them waiting”, and with that Hannibal gestured to the lobby doors.

* * *

     Will stood on the sandy shore of a river bank, surrounded by thick greenery that hid in a veil of mist. Along the shoreline was a huddle of local police men, snapping photos and talking among themselves.

The scene in itself was chaotic, voices spoke in hushed whispers and frightened tones.

Preparing himself, the profiler took a deep breathe and headed toward the men.

Lying upon the ground, in a mound of wet rock and rubble laid a body. Bound in plastic and rope. Where the corpse’s head was position and opening in the plastic had been made.

A young woman’d face laid exposed to the frosted February air. Her skin was a pale blue, her blond hair a tangled mess of dirt and dried blood. Her eyes laid softly closed and her lips were as smooth as blue glass. Her flawless completion was dirtied by the lack of blood flow and river discharge.

Will’s heart had skipped a beat.

It was the woman from his dream.

The one who called out to him. Her words echoed in his ears.

_find me_

“Alright everyone! Local law enforcement! This is FBI matters now. Please stand away from the victim!”, Jack’s voice boomed throughout the wood.

Like clockwork the men scattered and Will was left alone with angelic body.

Taking off his glasses, Will stowed them within his jacket pocket. He took a deep breathe and slowly closed his eyes.

The sounds of nature faded into the distance. The sound of Jack’s voice, and the chaos of crime scene investigation became a blur.

The pendulum swings.

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Stop._

Will found himself standing inside of a train car. At his feet was a woman of angelic beauty.

Her blonde hair curled down her back lusciously. Her blue eyes shinned brighter then any diamond he had ever seen. Her lips dripped with the crimson of life. Her wrists where bound behind her back. Her body outlining a black cocktail dress.

“I tie Ms. Palmer up. I know she will not run. Not from me. However I have no choice”, Will assesses.

“This is my design”.

He bends down and cups her chin in his palm. Her eyes go wide with horror.

“She knows who I am. I’m someone very important to her”.

Releasing her, Will kicks Laura down, earning a terrified whimper to escape from her.

“I approach Ms. Palmer from behind. I cannot bare to look at her as she dies. I take a hunting knife in hand.” Will grabs a fist full of the golden hair of his victim.

He hears a voice fill his head:

_Don’t make me do this!_

Before Will delivers the first blow, Laura let’s out a scream of pure terror. Her whole body begins to shake out of fear.

“These are the last moments for her life”.

Will viciously plunges the knife into Laura Palmer’s lower back. Her screaming intensifies. Like a mad man, Will pulls the knife out, and brings it down once again in a rage of furry.

  
“My incisions are imprecise. I am killing her out of hate. I do not care how bloody this operation will be. All I know is, I want Laura Palmer dead”.

Blood drips out of Laura’s now silent mouth, as Will continues to tear into her flawless flesh.

“I deliver one final blow to the center of her back. I know that she is certainly dead now”.

Will removes the tainted knife from the victim and drops it upon the floor. He then grabs Laura’s corpse and flips it onto it’s back. He wraps his fingers around a gold chain on her neck. Violently he tears the necklace from her body and holds it up to the moonlight. It is a small golden necklace that features half of a broken heart. The half of the heart he holds says “friends”.

Will continues, “Once I have removed her necklace I wrap her body in the painter’s plastic. Before tossing her body into the river I insert something into her nail. It is a clue to my identity”.

Will picks up her body, now in-cased in it’s plastic tomb and gracefully places it into the river. He watches it float down the river. His feet at the water’s edge, he looks and sees his reflection in the water’s surface. Just before being swallowed up by the darkness.


End file.
